This invention relates to a display device having a shape of a cubic in its entirety, by which it is possible to display a plurality of images.
In these years, development of flat surface type display devices (flat displays) such as liquid crystals, plasma-visions, electronic papers, is moved forward, and it has become possible to display crisp images on a thin surface. As a display apparatus in which 6 pieces of the such like flat surface type display devices are combined in a shape of a cubic, there are things which are described in a patent document 1, and a patent document 2.
A display apparatus which is described in the patent document 1 makes it possible to display three-dimensional image data in such a form that there are an appearance of solidity, and a feeling of being at a live performance, by supplying a horizontal synchronization signal, a vertical synchronization signal and a video signal to respective flat displays which are combined in the shape of the cubic, and by having different images displayed simultaneously.
Further, a display apparatus which is described in the patent document 2 makes it possible to arbitrarily change a relation of each image signal to be inputted and a display device, by disposing a matrix switch between each display device and an input terminal. And, if it is configured to control this matrix switch by a programmable processing device such as a personal computer, it becomes possible to rotate, replace and so on, an image in an arbitrary direction, and for example, it becomes possible to realize a varied display even in case of displaying a still image.
Patent Document 1
JP-A-62-25783 publication
Patent Document 2
JP-A-8-241069 publication
However, each of the display apparatuses which are described in the above-described patent documents carries out a display on the assumption that a setting direction (up/down relation) of the display apparatus does not change. On that account, there is such a problem that it becomes difficult to take a look at a content of a display, in case that the up/down relation of the display device changed (a bottom surface of the cubic changed), and so on.